clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Puffleagent5
Welcome to my talk page! ' *'Talk #1' *'Talk #2' *'Talk #3' *'Talk #4' Thanks Thanks for adding me to your friends Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 20:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ._, Your message overlapped into mine...LOL no worrys, I'm sure that Staff guy can work it out from my signature --Headmaster of Hogwarts, Roger6881 21:56, February 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hi Hi Chowder! Well, Penguinstorm300 told me that his University blocked the internet connecton to many website, including Wikia websites. So that's why he is not active. P.S. cool avatar! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 05:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for stoping by on my talk page. Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 06:34, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Chowder! You got 2,600 edits! Your near me! And you got the lucky edit badge!!!! You rock man! Your the best! And Puffles Wiki is so cool! Its better than the another wiki! You rock! --[[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 11:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hi Chowder, I noticed you have earned the "60 days" badgs recently. That's really cool! I hope you enjoy editing here, and enjoy earning awards :) Happy editing! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 23:32, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Chowder, would you mind adding me to your friends list? I am Dps04. Thanks. :) -- Dps04talk 16:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, for sure! You don't mind, do you? (sorry if you mind).-- Dps04talk 16:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey, your welcome. And, I like your new icon too. A blue puffle! And I changed my icon using a different web browser. Thanks- [[User:Mixer2301|' Idea Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 09:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Strange Image Hi Chowder, The image you have jsut seen in my user page is a special image i created today. It is an imagemap (like the toolbar that was in my user page), and it will have special links to some pages. I am still working on it. Do you have some ideas for links of the image? Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I removed it, because if someone zooms in/out the page, it is not working very well. :Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The Administration decision against you Hello CHOWDER2000, The Administration decided to revoke you for 3 days from your rollback rights, because of the vandalizm you did when you log out and revert it when you log in again. One of the Staff have caught you and told you. So, this is the last decision to do against you, where you'll get your rights back after 3 days. 'The administration' Welcome00's Second Quiz's Template Hey CHOWDER2000, CONGRATULATIONS for winning my second quiz. Oh and the template has been created! This how the template looks like: --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 10:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Do you have email? I wish to have a private chat about why I quit. --Awesome Congratulations! Congratulations, Chowder! You have won Penguin-Pal's respect stamp! This legendary award is only given twice a month, to trustable and kind users! You have earned this stamp for being kind, cool, and for helping out in the club penguin wiki! Happy Editing, and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 16:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Attention! Attention! Wiki Council meetings have been scheduled! *Where: Wiki Chat *When: February 18 and 19, 2012 *What time: 16:00 GMT, 11:00 EST, 8:00 PST. For more conversions, contact Awesome335 *What purpose: Discuss wiki matters *Note: Two meetings have been scheduled over the weekend. This is so that if you miss one meeting, you will still be able to attend the other. You are not required to attend both meetings, but it is requested that admins do if possible. Hope you can make it! The administration Re: Hello CHOWDER2000, You can make a flag here here Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! -- '''CHOWDER'2000EPF Agent 16:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cp wiki editer I'm in the process of doing so. If you can revert all the images to the previous version, I can delete the offensive files. Sactage 22:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 08:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Come on, come Invitation You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Awesome's Quest has been rescheduled to February 26th. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL Hey,Chowder2k, I wasn't editing for a month cuz im preparing for a math competition in Turkey. Well, the final is in Turkey, but im still in Semifinal in my country. My mom won't let me play computer for a MONTH! Lol! Well, here we go again. Back to ol' wiki. Thanks for the postcard Anywayz. SulthanA (Talk to the bold text) C'ya on th' chat! Re : Your Party? Hm... Sorry, i don't think i can't come, if i could, i will come :) I can't really catch up to PST time, i use GMT +7 time. Sure, i would come to your party, if i could... G'dbye! SulthanA (Talk to the bold text) RE: Party Sorry, but I can't come. It's a school day and my time zone is GMT+1 and it would be a bit late. I would come if it wouldnt be so late. Sorry again. Hope you and the other will have fun ! Stargazer in da house ! Peace bro !! Stargazer x3 Midnight? Zaid184 (talk) (profile) (blog) 14:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) IT WILL BE MIDNIGHT FOR ME! :( Reply Thanks ! Sure I can use paint. I'm also using Gimp. I would be happy to help the wiki with that. Just tell me what I should do. :) Cya ! Stargazer in da house ! Peace bro !! Stargazer x3 Sorry Hi CHOWDER, Sorry I am afraid I can't come to your party becuase 12:00pm PST equals to 4am in my time zone. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 10:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Party I can't make it- that would be at 11:00 here. I'll be in math! Sorry. -'ShrimpPin' Sorry Sorry, still can't come. I'll be in Homeroom :P -'ShrimpPin' Yo Da Awesome One wishes to speak with you on zee chat. Please comply. --DA AWESOME ONE Chat Sorry 'bout that. Come back on, please. --Awesome335 Green Hi Chowder, Nice to see you noticed the green names! Awesome changed today a mediawiki page, so administrators' names will be written bold in green. If you want to find out more about this subject, you can ask Awesome. Happy Editing, and enjoy RH's quest! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Chowder2000, Can you add the ID to the Get Better Soon postcard? THANKYOU Penguiin23 Thanks! Hello CHOWDER2000, Thanks CHOWDER2000 for the 3700 edits. I hope you will reach higher soon! Thank you,Sdgsgfs 03:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC)